


An Unexpected Reminder

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	An Unexpected Reminder

  
&lt;  
  
  


**Title:** An Unexpected Reminder  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:**

For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt: drop  
**Word Count:** 300

  


He'd never thought that in a place as big as this one, he'd have so much trouble finding what he needed. Persephone Market was one of the largest places of commerce on the Rim, but even though a person could find spare parts, food supplies and hire a whore for fewer than ten credits if you weren't into anything too weird… there wasn't a piece of chocolate to be found anywhere.

Jayne ground his teeth in annoyance as yet another stall owner shook her head at him and said that they were sold out. If he'd known, he would've ordered some on the Cortex so it'd be waiting when they made the drop here in the first place. "You always got chocolate here," Jayne argued, scrubbing a hand through his hair in desperation. "Whyn't you got any now?" Over the course of her pregnancy he'd run himself ragged trying to supply whatever Kaylee had a craving for – this time she wanted chocolate and if his girl wanted something, there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting it for her.

The stall's owner shook her head at him like he was dumber than a slab of rock. "It's Valentine's Day," she scolded.

Jayne's eyes widened in alarm. "Valentine's…?"

"Day," she supplied, nodding with the smile of someone who was infinitely more superior.

_Oh, ruttin' hell. She's gonna kill me_. He scratched his head again, trying to think himself out of this potentially explosive situation. _She wants chocolate, but if'n I show up with somethin' for her for Valentine's Day…_ Jayne pointed at the display of frilly parasols – Kaylee needed a new one, and he knew she'd love it. "How much?" Paying three times more than it was worth, he headed back to the ship with a hopeful smile.

  



End file.
